


One Second

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story lottery challenge.  Mine was 'one second'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

Title: One Second In Time  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the character and Dr who  
Torchwood/Dr Who crossover  
Summary: Story lottery challenge one second.  
Spoilers: Includes COE  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood. I wish.

Jack sighed as he stared out of the window and into space, wishing that he wasn't so dead inside. He missed Ianto so much, more than he ever thought possible. Feeling his lover die in his arms, hearing those words, I love you, filled him with so much joy and also shattered everything he was into a million pieces.

One second in time where he could have said those three little words back. Jack wouldn't have said them just to make Ianto happy, he would have said them because they were true and now he no longer had that chance. Ianto died thinking that Jack never loved him, but it was too late to change it and that was his biggest regret.

There was so much darkness inside of him now. It had been a long time since he felt this alone. In fact, the last time had been when he awoke from his first death and heard the Tardis leave without him. The Doctor and Rose, they had been his family, they had changed him. Jack had fallen for both of them, but they were more important to each other, he had been a tag along. Tears escaped from the confines of his eyes. He would do anything to feel Ianto's arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe. Hearing those lovely Welsh vowels whispering in his ear.

As he looked back on those last five days he could see how Ianto wanted something to confirm what they were to each other and he blew off each attempt. All he wants now is for The Doctor to turn up so he can go back in time to tell Ianto that he loves him. Who is he kidding? He wants to go back and rescue him, to be able to show him the universe and all the wonders that it holds. But he can't. All he has are memories that are burned so deeply into his mind they will always be a part of him.

Every second with Ianto meant the world to him. The good and the bad. The way the young man looked so good in a suit, the way he smelled; it was all Ianto. Nothing he has found in the universe even comes close. Then you have his coffee. There is nothing that has been created, or will be created to rival it. Jack has stopped drinking coffee, there was no substitute for Ianto's and it hurt too much. There were too many memories and fantasies of things that did happen and things that never will.

Jack always tries to think of the positive, the good memories. The ones that make him laugh, or make him so hard, but after he is finished he doesn't feel satisfied. Either it is him doing it to himself or there is a nameless person, never the one he truly wants. It's never enough, it never will be.

One of his favourite dreams is lying with Ianto wrapped around him, sleeping. He loved to watch Ianto sleep. His mind goes back to a conversation that Ianto had with him while he was in a coma. Ianto said he watched him sleeping; it wasn't long before it was a habit that he started as well, watching Ianto as he slept, brushing his fingertips against soft skin.

The words he said were true and this proved it Ianto Jones would never be a blip in time not for him. It was getting early, he had been sitting here all night, people were starting to rise. He preferred being alone, that is the reason he did odd jobs at night.

Sighing he headed off to his own quarters to try and get some sleep. He was just so bone weary tired all of the time.

"Jack?" A voice called out.

Jack turned and saw the young man who had been chasing him since he arrived. The immortal had made the mistake of flirting with him. Xenith took it to heart and thought that Jack was interested in him, in a relationship with him. No one knew here what had happened; what he had lost.

"Xenith, what can I do for you?" Jack asked politely.

"Well the night crew are having a drink; do you want to join us?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

Jack opened his mouth to say no when it hit him, he was wallowing in Ianto's death not celebrating the memory of the man. Even though it still hurt maybe he could talk about him a little more.

"Ok sure, I could do with a drink."

Xenith smiled brightly he couldn't believe that Jack said yes, he could try to make an impression on the older handsome man.

XXXXX

Gyle looked up opened and closed his mouth as Xenith walked in with the newest night crew member Jack Harkness.

"So Jack, you've finally decided to be sociable?" He asked.

Xenith glared at the other man, hoping Jack would not take offence and leave.

Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well I had to see if you were worth being sociable with."

Gyle stared at him for a little while and then raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Sit down, grab the man a drink."

Xenith held up his drink. "Who would you like to drink to?"

Jack looked at little confused. Maylin walked over. "We drink to people, to their memory dead or alive. We celebrate."

Jack nodded. "A happy one then to Gwen, Rhys and their new born baby." He raised his glass and downed the drink in one.

The other's raised their glasses and drank slowly one by one they mentioned names.

XXXXX

Hours went by. They had a few days off because of how many nights they worked. Jack had toasted so many people he grouped them otherwise they would be here all night. There was one person that had not been mentioned.

Xenith moved closer and closer to Jack almost sitting in his lap. "Anyone else to drink to Jack or would you like to call it a night."

Xenith in some ways reminded of Ianto that is why he couldn't, wouldn't do anything. He moved away slightly. "Yes one more person his name was Ianto." He choked up and forced the tears back, taking a deep breath. "His name was Ianto Jones."

Gyle looked at Jack he knew the kid liked the newest night shift worker, and to be honest , he could see why there was something very intriguing about Jack Harkness. This Ianto Jones was someone he obviously cared for. "Who was that?"

"He cleaned up after us, got us from A to B and looked great in a suit." Jack smiled as he heard Ianto's voice in his head. 'That's harassment, sir.'

"You like men in suits then?" Xenith asked.

"I liked Ianto in a suit; no I loved Ianto in a suit no one pulled off style like him." Jack's eyes shone.

"Tell us?" Gyle asked leaning forward sleep no longer important. "Just tell us one tonight."

"The first time I met Jones, Ianto Jones."

The End

Not sure if I am going to continue this with Jack getting to know the other characters and them hearing all about Ianto including stories behind closed doors that we never got to see including the date. Hmmmmm we shall see. I could even bring Ianto back, not sure but you never know it is fanfiction


End file.
